Expert on Sweet Lady Kisses
by imquinntanaships
Summary: Well, this is my first fan fiction, don t be so hard on me. I love Quinntana, obviously. None of these characters are mine, I wish they were. WARNING: Rated M, sexual scenes. Smut and that. This one is about Quinn telling her love story from the very begining, you'll see more of both caracters in the next chapters.
1. It all started with sweet lady kisses

**Chapter 1: It all started with sweet lady kisses.**

Well, this is my love story, the only one I ever had. I'm writing all this because someday, when I'm older I want to remember everything, every little thing of that love I had. Yes it hurt to remember sometimes, but those memories are the best I ever had.

My name is Quinn Fbray Anderson, I'm 27 by now, and this story begins when I was a horny, just turned 18 teenager.

I lived in a little country called Ohio, I went to William McKinley High School, as you can guess, I was the blonde, pretty, head cheerleader. I was surrounded by boys, I dated a few but I will jut tell about one cause he is like, I don't know, the most relevant in this story or something.

Well, when I was 15 my parents died in a plane crash, they were on their way to Paris to some work meeting. Here in Ohio we were one of the few rich families. When they die I got the hotels they owned, and my sister Alex got a bank my father used to own. My brother cooper had some money that my parents left us but he didn´t want it, so he administrate for me & my sister because we were under age, he is a kind of famous Hollywood actor, his name is Cooper, I love him so much, but he lives in L.A. so I almost never see him. So, when I was 17 I move to my own department and my sister Alex stayed in our old house.

When I was 17 I dated this guy, Joe Hart, he was a little bit sexy, with his tattoos and piercings but I was quite aware that boys… weren´t my thing, you know? At that time I had never kissed a girl, but I just knew it. I mean, when you masturbate with photos of Victoria´s secret models you kind of know you´re not straight.

I was a cheater back then, you'll see, I'm a very sexual person so if my man didn't pleased me I would find pleasure somewhere else. My usual lovers were two guys, one super hot blonde named Sam, and another a little bit older named Jesse. When I needed sex they were always available for me, like my little toys.

One of those horny days I went to a gay bar with my friend Kurt, with fake ID of course and I met a girl named Emily, I told her I was curios and with that been told she took me to her apartment and showed me how much I was missing fooling around with boys.

Then, after that I used to make out with some of my cheerleaders, the most important was Brittany, a tall, pretty, smoking body, blue eyed, blonde friend. She was so innocent, so I taught her everything she knew, so at the beginning the sex was not awesome.

I know you all want me to cut the trap and go to the girl who´s this story is all about, but wait, we´re almost there and this is important.

Well, Brittany and I started dating like official and I really had feelings for her, she was very fun and she is such a good to cuddle, but as I told you before… I was a cheater, after some months of dating we started to fight over everything and we didn´t see each other like we used to. So I started to go out with Kurt every Friday and Saturday, we went to this gay bar named scandals. Even though I was dating Britt I went there and hook up with random girls, and one day I saw the most perfect woman I've ever seen in my entire life.

I was sitting next to the bar with my friend Kurt and I couldn´t believe my eyes, I was seeing perfection in the corner across the bar. Kurt swears I was drooling when I see her, I admit I was mouth open over her, but drooling? Well, my eyes were all over the bar looking the girl who was going to be in my bed that night but when I saw to the corner I couldn't see anyone else, I swore she was a goddess.

First I saw her feet, "nice shoes" I thought, then her legs, man those long, firm, sexy legs, then look up a little bit further and was stopped by an amazing piece of ass, her dress was really short so there wasn´t to much to imagine, there it was a perfect, round, squeeze, fuckable, big piece of ass that I wanted to go an smash right away. Her tiny dress was letting me see some of thee beautiful skin of her back. I wanted to lick her; I literally I wanted to lick her caramel color, soft, flawless skin. Then I saw some long dark hair to add to the long list of sexy things she had. Then, to my convincement she turned around, and oh god, what I saw was a pure magnificent goddess send from the lesbian heaven. She had this sexy flat stomach, you could almost saw her abs trough that tight dress.

-Oh my god

I said out loud when I saw a couple of big, perfect, delicious, sexy, master pieces, made by god, breasts. I was almost dying there, I was already wet, especially when I noticed she wasn´t wearing a bra. She had firm sexy feminine arms and a neck I wanted to get full of kisses. Then I saw perfection.

Her face, her beautiful, sexy face. She had this sexy look in her dark eyes; they screamed "I can give you your best orgasm just looking at you" she had some long pretty eye lashes and a beautiful smile, and something I love to death. Her cushy, bitable, kissable lips. Then I hear her saying something to her friend and her voice was the sexiest shit ever. Like raspy sexy voice, got me hypnotized.

She was perfect, head to toe perfect, like to marry her perfect. But I was a coward and didn´t talk to her that day. I ended up hooking up with some random drunk girl.

The days passed and it was Friday again so I got to go to Scandals with Kurt and there she was again, with the same boy she came last weekend.

-Go talk to her.

Kurt said.

-Are you kidding me? She is so perfect, I'm not even sure she likes girl.

-For god sake, she´s the gayest girl I've ever seen, she won´t stop staring at your ass whenever you´re not looking at her.

-Oh my god, are you serious?

-Nah I'm just messing with you

-Fuck you Kurt, fuck you.

The night passed again and I didn´t talk to her.

The same happened every Friday and Saturday for a whole month. I went home with some girl sometimes and she did that sometimes too. I caught her checking me up sometimes, and we kinda talk to each other with our eyes but never really talk.

But It was a Monday, July 16th, 2012 it was a day after my 18th birthday and me & my friends went to scandals to celebrate it…. On a Monday… I know.

We were taking some shots and I saw her entering, she was looking perfect as always and she took a sit next to us, I felt stupid because I have a silly birthday girl hat on my head, she smile when she saw it and sat next to us with her friend.

My friends got all drunk and started making out with each other and I was pretty bored, Kurt notice and went to talk to me.

-What´s going on Q? Why are you so up set?

-I don´t know, I'm just bored

-Then come dance with us, maybe you'll find a nice girl to take home

He winked at me and I was all sex frustrated because I spent almost my entire party watching the girl of my dreams dancing and didn't have the courage to go talk to her, so I yelled.

-I just need some fucking great sex!

I think everyone heard that, so I went to the bathroom. There was no one in there so I started to fix my make up a little, then I heard the door open. It was her; the perfect girl was finally close to me and alone.

-Hi

She said, I was about to die, she was talking to me. I breathe a little deep and smiled at her.

-Hello

-So, today´s your birthday?

-How did you notice? Was it my stupid hat or the embarrassing happy birthday song they played when they brought my cake?

She laughed a little, it was a pretty laugh. I was dying there.

-It was the hat, and you look good in it by the way. Santana, nice to finally meet you.

She extended her hand to me with a warm smile and I took her shaking It a little more of the necessary.

-Quinn, nice to meet you too. So, tell me a little about yourself

I took off the hat and smiled at her resting my body on the wall and I looked at her while she fixed her hair, she was gorgeous, and she wasn´t drunk at all, so I was shocked when she came close to me and said.

-Well, I'm 100% expert on sweet lady kisses. Would you like to try?

I was paralyzed; she was here, in the bathroom, alone with me talking about lady kisses. I was sure of one thing, she wanted this, she wanted this as much as I did so I took courage and keep the game with her.

-I'd love to.

She came closer to me and run her perfect finger in my hand.

-You know, right now I have a girlfriend but I would love to give you your "Great sex" if you want to. I have some experience in that area.

She winked at me and I swore my heart skipped a beat.

-I have a girlfriend too, but I won´t mind if you don´t mind

I looked at all her body from head to toe wishing to take her right there in the bathroom. She took my hand and we walked out of the bathroom and out to the parking, I took out my phone and texted Kurt.

Q: "I left my pierce on the table, take my car with you, and don't worry for me I'm more than okay. See you tomorrow."

We went to her car and she drove to this fancy motel. I was already wet because she was touching my leg all the way to the motel. She opened the door for me and we walked to the room. It was a nice big room; I could scream all I wanted to. I liked it.

-You look so sexy in that dress Q.

I smiled a little and looked at her biting my lip.

-Oh, thank you, you don't look bad at all either.

-I know

With that she grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to her, I look at her body and stopped at her lips.

-Now you look even sexier

I was so nervous but I wanted it so bad. She jut smiled and started kissing my lips. Her lips were so soft, and delicious, she was such a good kisser. I pulled my arms around her neck and followed the kiss; it was a slow but very passionate kiss. She pulled me closer to her; I could feel how hot her body was. We started walking to the bed without stop the kisses. I felled on the bed and I pulled her with me so she felled on top of me. She started to kiss my neck while I ran my hand on her hair and back. Then she cared my legs and I started to pull out her dress.

It was it; I would finally feel that amazing body on me. She sat on my hips and took out her dress. My god her body was amazing. Her abs was feminine but much defined. Her boobs were awesome, and her skin was super soft and sexy. I was hypnotized and started running my hand to her bra and I took it off. Finally there were those, round, juicy nice boobs I wanted so bad. After seeing her breast all naked for me I grab them softly with both hands and cared them while I licked my lips. She was still sitting in my hips so the image was very sexy, she was moaning at my touch and throwing her head back. Damn she was as turned on as I was. I stopped and took out my dress too than took back the same position and grabbed her breast again, but this time I ran my hand to her butt and squeeze it so good.

I sat on the bed and she was still sitting in my hips, I kissed her lips without letting her breast go and she took of my bra and grabbed my boobs, I kissed her passionately and ran my hand on her abs. It was so good; I was soaked at that point. There were soft moans from both of us.

The kiss was so hot and intense and then suddenly, she took of my underwear and hers. We were all naked. I checked out her body as she checked out mine and hers was flawless. I cared her legs as I kissed her shoulder. I couldn´t just stop staring at her amazing body until she lift up my chin and looked in my eyes.

-God you're beautiful.

With that she kissed my lips while her soft hands where caressing my face. She lay me down on the bed and I pulled up my leg onto her body, she held it and pulled her a little higher. I was never this turned up. She started to kiss my neck and going down the valley between my breast. Her lips felt amazing on my skin; I could be like this for hours.

I turned us around so I was on top of her and then I started kissing her neck. Her skin was delicious, super soft and sexy. I took the chance and run my hand from her leg to her vagina. She closed her eyes and opened her legs. Damn that was it. The moment I waited for over a month.

I started to kiss her neck and then her breast as I run my finger to the soft and wet skin of her vagina. I heard a soft moan and then saw her biting her lip. It was the sexiest image I've ever seen by that time.

I took the chance and insert one finger, it was easy for how wet she was, dear lord I still remember the sound it make. So good. She bit her lip again and another moan came out from her. It was paradise for me. I was so concentrated that I let out a moan when she grabbed my breast. I started to move my finger slowly, enjoying every second as I was winning more of her beautiful moans. I took my tongue in her nipple and started flicking it, it was amazing. I insert another finger. I could do this forever. God.

She moaned harder this time, she run her nails on my legs and then on my back. I kept kissing her nipple then sucking it and took my fingers deeper. She moaned my name and squeezed the sheets, I was in heaven.

I smiled at her and kissed her lips again keeping the same rhythm in my fingers; she squeezed my ass and opened up herself for me. Damn she was mine at that very moment. I was so horny at that moment so I pulled in a third finger and bit her lip.

-You like this?

I said a little agitated and she responded moaning

-Ugh y-yes!

I sucked at her lip and with my thumb started to make little circles in her clitt. She started to move her hips letting me know she needed more, and I gave it to her. I increased the rhythm of my fingers and didn´t stopped kissing her. She was moaning without stopping, she was moaning in my mouth. I could feel her walls clenching on my finger, she was at the top at that moment.

-Ugh baby yes

I putted more attention to her clitoris and she got even wetter, I felt her delicious juices all over my hand. She ran a hand trough her hair and the image was crazy sexy, then she cared my stomach. Moan, over moan, over moan. She moved her hips and pulled in and out of my mouth her delicious tongue.

Then I felt all her body shaking, her pussy clenching around my fingers and her loud moan with my name. With that I pulled out my fingers and kept moving my thumb on her clitoris helping her to finish her orgasm.

I was playing with her tongue until she bit it and then started touching my vagina. I started to kiss and bite her neck. And she kept touching so I let out a soft moan on her neck. With that she introduced a finger inside me, all I could do was moan and kiss her neck. Then another finger and an ass squeeze. This time I let out a moan with her name and started to kiss her breast.

She took one of my hands and put it in her butt, and then she started to suck on one of my nipples, without stopping her very expert fingers. I pulled her body as closer as I could and left my legs wide open while moaning her name. She moved her fingers faster and breathed on my ear.

-Say it again! Say my name

I could notice how horny she was with those words; she was kissing my neck desperate but so good. So, I got closer to her ear, enjoying her fingers on me and I said trying to hold on my moans

-Mmm Santana.

With that she let out a smile and kissed me fearless while her finger speeds up.

-You make me so hot when you say my name.

I knew that, but she said it with a husky, sexy, raspy low voice that made me wanna die in her arms. Right there, with her fingers inside me. God she was sending me over the edge. I smiled at her and kissed her lips while trying to make a sexy voice.

-God Santana.

-Ughh

That really turned her on, she slowed down her fingers and was looking for my clitoris, she found it and wow, that was amazing feeling, she rubbed it and kissed my breast and nipples. It felt so good; I was arching my back and squeezing her ass.

-Oh my… good, damn Santana!

I was screaming her name out of pleasure, she kept going on my clitt and I kissed her passionately while moving my hips wildly.

-Oh god, ah San.. God

With that I came, I came hard; Santana´s hand was all wet of me.

I remember she smiled at me and kissed my lips. I was hardly breathing.

-It was very, very good Q

-We should, we should do this more often.

-Anytime baby.

She winked at me and got up, I just laid in bed, she putted her clothes on and was leaving the room, I didn't feel used, I felt like it was some kind of agreement of having awesome sex so, she leave the room and I fell asleep like a baby.

Anytime baby

**Hope you like it, wait for next chapter to see what happens with this two. Thanks for reading, any feedback would help ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Soul Mates

**Chapter 2: Soul mates.**

**New chapter, it's more sex than story on this one, but I promise the next one will be a little deeper on the girl stories. Hope you like it, if someone is even reading it :P**

I woke up the next morning and for a moment I didn´t remember that I had sex with Santana, until I saw a post-it on the clock next to the bed I was, I grabbed it and read it.

"557-643-27-68 please, please call me.

-XOXO Santana."

I smiled and saved her number on my phone, then I stud out of the bed and took a shower. While I was showering flashbacks from last night came back to my memory, her moaning my name, her body shaking, and her lips. That night was perfect.

After like half hour I was ready to go, the room was already paid so I took a taxy home and decided to open all of Kurt's texts

"Quinn, where are you? Are you okay?"

"It is very rude that you leave your own 18th party"

"Are you with a girl?

"OMG that girl you like is not here, and her friend is looking for her"

"He's cute by the way"

"You are doing that girl right now aren´t you?"

"Call me as soon as your mouth is available ;)"

I smiled at Kurt's texts, and then finally got home, I ate something and watch some movie, I thought about calling Santana but maybe it was too soon.

The day passed and I didn't call her, I slept almost all day.

The next day I went to Kurt's house and took a coffee, I told him everything about the night with Santana and he told me to call her, I said I was going to think about it.

I was dying to call her, but I knew she had a girlfriend and I had one too so I didn´t called her that day either; instead I spend the night with my girlfriend Brittany.

We talked, and kissed and everything. I loved her; she was the sweetest person I knew. I didn't wanna lose her, but we almost didn't see each other so it was a very complicated relationship, and that's why I used to sleep with other girls, I know it doesn't justify me cheating but, what can I say? I was young and horny.

The day after that Brittany went to her sister house so I wasn´t going to see her for a week again, so after I took a very long shower I decided to text Santana.

She answered very fast, and that was a good hint, she was waiting for my text, we texted almost all night until I fell asleep, nothing sexual, don't get me wrong. It was silly texting, about our taste in music, movies and about blondes being perfect, we liked similar things, and so we said we were soul mates, and let me tell you, we kinda are soul mates, or were soul mates. Well, I guess after everything, a soul mate is a soul mate and it stays that way no matter what. So, yeah we are soul mates.

The next day Brittany was suppose to come over my house but she was out of town, as usual, so I texted Santana.

"Q: Hey, wanna hang out?"

"S: Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Q: Maybe we can go for some drinks… and then… see what happens"

"S: Sounds awesome, can you come pick me up? My car is not working"

"Q: Of course ;) be there in like an hour"

She gave me her address. I took a quick shower, I was looking to all my dresses looking for the perfect one, and I found a nice white short dress so I decided to wear that and some hills. After I got ready I went to her house and called her. I was nervous, I wanted to see her again, no doubt about it, but I was worried because of our girlfriends and I didn´t want thing to get awkward.

I saw her opening the door and I wave at her and opened the door, she entered the car and smiled at me.

-Hi, where are you taking me?

She kissed my cheek, it felt nice.

-I'm taking you to Scandals

-Cool

I smiled at her and started driving, I was seeing her on the mirror and she was seeing me, so I smiled again.

-Smile for the camera

She said and started to take pictures of me with her cell phone, I blushed to death.

-Hahaha, no, stop it.

-Nope, I'm posting this on Facebook.

-No, please, I'm sure I look awful.

I was driving and trying to take away her phone, it was fun actually.

-Hey, hey, eyes on the road…. You look beautiful.

She was looking at the pictures, I felt butterflies when she said it, and she was smiling at the pictures, I took a look on one and actually, I did look pretty good.

-I like that one

-Yeah, that's my favorite…. We're here, god, I want alcohol.

She smiled and locked her phone. I parked the car and got out to open her door.

-Word on the street says you rape blonde girls when you're drunk, so, please get drunk

-It may happen if you're lucky

-I feel lucky

We smiled at each other and she started to walk behind me. I might be kidding about the raping but god, I wanted her so bad, and she was wearing this tiny, tight, black dress. It was impossible not to desire her.

We were reaching the door and she hugged me from behind, I bit my lip a little and she whispered in my ear.

-We'll see how lucky you are

I opened the door impressed that I wasn't shaking, her words, god…

She walked behind me and I walked to the bar, moving my hips side to side because I knew she was looking at my ass. Not being cocky here but I know what I got. I just heard her voice from behind.

-God…

I smirked a little and took a sit close to the bar; I pulled a chair for her.

-What do you wanna drink?

-Surprise me

I talked to the bar tender and asked for a vodka juice and a Vampire for Santana, with extra alcohol.

We waited for our drinks and she was looking at me smiling. It felt nice, I mean, I could see that she liked me as much as I liked her, I mean physical, we weren't about feelings yet.

The bartender brought our drinks and she took a long zip to her vampire

-Shit, that's what I was talking bout.

-Enjoy

-Yeah, yeah, sure.

I took small zips of my vodka as she took long zips of her drink, we talked about her liking that drink and that she never had it before. We finished our drinks and I stood up.

-Wanna dance?

-Sure

She took my hand and leaded me to the dance floor, I liked holding her hand. The DJ was playing "DJ got us falling in love" and we started dancing, first we were on a safe distance, but I needed more of her so I pulled my arms around her waist and we kept dancing to the beat of the song. The sexual tension was super obvious, our bodies were getting closer with every song, and our hands went exploring each others back and neck. I looked at her and I was dying to kiss her, but just didn't, she notice and she turned around. She stated dancing for me, the sexual tension was even higher, her butt was all over my danger zone, I was already wet, if I had a penis, I would be having the hardest erection ever.

-I like how you dance

I said in her ear and she turned her head around, her breathing was hard, just like mine.

-Really?

She moved more her hips and then went low and then up, she was killing me, she knew how turned on she had me so she moved her hips in a very sexual way and I pressed my lips on her shoulder and pulled her closer to me, she bit her lip and the turned her face to see me.

-Do you think there are too many people on the bathroom, or can you wait till we reach your house?

She said in a very sexual way, and the answer was a no, I couldn´t wait. So I took her hand and lead her to the bathroom, and she followed me without saying a word. Thank god there was no one in the bathrooms, so we entered and I locked the door. Even though it doesn't seem very romantic, there was the place that we had our very first talk, so it was nice in some kind of way.

When I locked the door and turned around I found a very sensual Santana pushing me against the door and kissing me very passionately. The kiss was hot, and wet, and very much needed. I pulled my arms around her neck and kept kissing her. Have I mention how much I love her lips? Well I do, a lot.

We kept kissing and she grabbed my hips and added her very agile tongue to the kiss. I bit her lip and then she started to kiss down my neck, she looked hungry, like hungry of me, and man that's a very turn on for me.

I gave her some space on my neck and ran my hands on her back and to her butt, caressing it and then squeezing it with both hands. We both moaned.

I needed more; I needed more of her lips on my skin, more of her body on my body, more of her naked skin. So I started to unzip her dress, then she helped me taking it off and took off my clothes as well.

I took a look to her body, I just couldn't get enough she was/is gorgeous.

I leaned in and kissed her delicious neck while I tried to unhook her bra. She grabbed my butt and pulled me closer to her, we both moaned again. I pulled one leg around her hips and took of her bra just to find a couple of delicious breast.

She took of my underwear very fast as we kiss, it was an intense kiss. I couldn't wait more so I grabbed her breast and cared one of them.

-God they're so big, I love them

-Enjoy baby because today they're all yours

That really turned me on, especially when her hand was above mine squeezing her boob while I pinched her nipple.

-Mmm all mine

-All yours

She held my hair while I was kissing her shoulder and then I felt her hand on my vagina, I was already wet and ready for whatever she wanted, so all I could do was moan and kiss her breast. It wasn't a soft nice kiss it was a hunger kiss, I wanted to eat her boobs, and when she bit her lip and moaned, god, I was in heaven.

I kept kissing her breast but I needed more so I started to lick one of her nipples and she seemed to approve it.

-You´re delicious

-Ugh god

I took the chance and took off her panties while I licked and sucked her nipples but then she surprised me when I felt a finger inside of me. I was surprised but in a good way.

-Ahh, keep going.

I run my finger trough her vagina as she moved her fingers inside me. It was very hot, doing it in the bathroom, with a very sexy girl, who really knew what she was doing, I mean, come on, this is hot.

Well I moved my fingers to feel her more, then looked at her face and she was so concentrated, she looked gorgeous. She looked at me and then carried me in her arms to sit me in the sink. Her arm muscles made her look so hot, after she sat me she kept going with her finger and added one more. I was already close and then I heard someone knocking the door, maybe I was being so loud but is a gay bar, you expect sex in the bathroom. Anyway, that made me even hotter; I was biting my lips to keep quite. Santana wasn´t helping on that, every time I looked at her she seemed so concentrated and sexy, an expert on this, especially when she turned her head to see the door and then looked at me, what I saw in her eyes was pure sex, like, I could tell how hot she got when they knocked. I was almost coming, and someone knocked again, Santana looked at me and grabbed my back with one hand, and she pumped her fingers faster, I was moaning like crazy. I needed to shut my moans so I grabbed Santana´s face and kissed her passionately, she followed the kiss and inserted another finger inside of me, I was about to come so I squeezed her shoulder.

-Keep going beautiful… mmm

She did it, like that daft punk song, she did it, harder, better, faster & stronger. And then I couldn't hold it anymore so I came, I was moaning so loud, so I kissed her to shut up and she bit my lip.

She rubbed my clitt and kissed my breast while I got air after my orgasm. I cared her back and tell her in the ear.

-Let´s go to my house.

I didn't want that night to end, it was something physical, and it was like out of reach to have feelings for each other because we knew very well that we both had girlfriends. But I was having such a good time with her. Any way, she agreed and we started to dress up and then I kissed her.

-You're the coolest

-I know

She smiled and kissed me back, I loved how cocky she was, her confidence. We stopped the kiss and then we fixed our hairs and clothes. The smell of sex was all over that bathroom, anyone who gets inside could smell it.

Santana opened the door so we could go out and then 2 girls came in and stared at us, I'm sure they heard me. One of them was checking out Santana.

-Jealous much?

The girls didn't say anything and Santana laugh. I went to the bar to pay our drinks and we got out of there, Santana was walking behind me so I opened the door for her.

Santana was hot, sexy ass hell, so it wasn't weird that even gay boys were staring at her, and to be honest I liked that. It was like "I have the girl ya'll drooling for" she wasn't my… girl but… you know. Before we enter the car I stopped and said to her.

-I love how everyone is drooling over you.

She smiled and got in the car and before I closed the door she took my hand and said:

-Quinn, kiss me.

I thought I skipped a beat, and I don't even know why, I just had sex with her in the bathroom, anyway, I leaned towards her, grabbed her face and kissed her slowly. Some boys, and girls were watching. She smiled and stopped for a bit.

-You see how everyone is staring at us? I can almost hear their hearts broken

I laughed and she kissed me again then stopped.

-Let's go

She smiled at me and I closed her door.

-One guy looks like he's about to cry

I said as I started to drive

-And that's because they want us but they can't have us

-You are so right

-You know what I want?

Her voice tone changed to a sexier one, so I looked at her trough the mirror and she was biting her lip. That was going to be something good.

-Tell me

I said and she was still biting her lip and she ran her hand from my knee to my inner tight.

-I want you, between my legs, like right now.

I stopped the car and looked at her, she was breathing heavy, and she wanted it so bad I knew it. I parked in a empty dark street. I started to play some music in the stereo and passed to the back seat. She did the same and she was all over me kissing me so passionately, it was so hot, come on doing it in the back seat of the car in some dark street.

I started to kiss her neck and cared her legs, she opened them immediately, she really wanted it. I kissed her tights and looked at her. She grabbed my hair, I pulled up her dress just to her waist, her panties were really wet, I could smell her and I loved it. I kissed the wet patch on her panties and then… My fucking phone rang, and… it was Brittany. I looked at her, I wasn't going to answer but then she got a text.

-We should answer

-Yeah sure

I got out the car and talked to Brittany, she was in the city, on her way to my house, she didn't knew I was out so I told her I was in bed, but she decided to go. I missed her actually, but I was feeling bad because I leaved Santana all wet. She was texting someone while she was fixing her dress so I got in the car again.

-Is everything all right?

-Yeah, just my girlfriend texted me, I don't understand her, one day she is all mad and the next day she is all sweet. Is everything all right with you?

-My girlfriend is in town and on her way to my house so… do you need a ride?

I didn't want to sound that rude, I saw the frown on her face, and I knew I fucked it up.

-I'll just… I'll take a taxy

She got out of the car and I didn't say anything to her, I really fucked it up. And then to make it worse, I just drove away. Maybe she wasn't going to leave just because her girlfriend texted her like I did. I really owed her, I really did. I thought she was never going to call me again.

**What would Quinn Fbray do? :a**


	3. Chapter 3: What was that?

Chapter 3: What was that?

This one is a little shorter but is more about the girls feelings. I hope you like it. Feel free to comment.

Also i need a beta reader so if anyone would like to offer send me a private message or something.

Also this is my tumblr: blog/imquinntanaships

I drove to my house and I just couldn't take her frowning face out of my mind. I got home and put on my pajamas and Brittany came to my house like 15 minutes after I went to bed, we watched a movie and made love and fell asleep.

A week passed and it was my graduation day. I wasn't really excited about it, I didn't know what I was going to do after I graduate. All my friends were going to college to other cities I was going to be completely alone. I didn't even apply to any college. I wanted to be a model and I didn't need any college for that.

I got ready, I was wearing a nice pink and white dress under the gown, my brothers couldn't make it to the ceremony, and I thought I was going to spend the day with Britt but her parents showed up, so after the ceremony I was alone. I felt sad but I wasn't going to let anyone notice that, so I just left the school.

I went to the car and didn't even knew where to go, and as I was driving I remembered Santana, she didn't called me after that night, I missed her but I was fighting that, I didn't want to have any non sexual feelings for her.

But, after like 5 minutes, there I was…. Outside her house.

I didn't know if I should knock, or just leave, what if she was with her girlfriend? What if she didn't want to see me?

I guess I spend too much time thinking what to do because when I look up, there she was, smiling at me with her arms crossed under her chest. God knows how long has she been there.

-Hi Santana

I was shaking I guess, I was so nervous.

-Hello what a nice surprise

She said with a smile that made me melt.

-Wanna come inside?

-Ah, sure.

She let me in and she sat on her couch.

-What brought you here Q?

-I remember I owe you something

-Oh yeah you do

She smiled and sat next to me.

-Let me know when you want it

I smiled to her and she ran her hand on my leg

-For me, right now.

-Right now is awesome.

I said in her ear and started to kiss her neck, I loved that she went straight to the sex, is not like I had to turn her on or something, she was always ready.

She closed her eyes as I kissed her shoulder, her breathing was hard, she really wanted it. I missed her, to be honest, I kinda needed her, her skin, her kisses, I needed them, and fuck I didn't wanted that to happen.

I lifted her shirt and she helped me taking it off, I ran my hand on her abs and kissed her neck, I really missed this, I laid her on the couch and sat on her hips with my legs on both sides of her hips. She lifted my dress and bit her lip, I felt her hand running trough my back, I laid on top of her and kissed her shoulder while I unzip her pants.

She kept running her hands trough my back and then unhooked my bra. I got one hand inside of her pants looking for her vagina and with my other hand I took off her bra. She started to breath really fast. I looked at her breast, perfect as always, I started to kiss one of her breast and she moaned a little, I moved down to her abs, kissing her very good shaped abs, and then I took out her pants.

I licked her beautiful abs and kept touching her vagina, and then she took of my dress. I helped her taking it off only to go back to lick her abs, and then her inner tights. I smelled her and it was addictive, big time.

I took of her panties and she was soaked, I was very proud. I only gave oral to Britt one time, I had no experience on this, but I was doing it right so far.

She lifted her hips to make it easier to get rid of her panties, and when I was done I took a very good look to her amazing body, I ran my hand from her abs to her vagina, she was so wet god. I just can´t forget it.

I started to kiss closer to her vagina and she moaned very sexy. I smiled and leaved a kiss on her center, and then I parted her lips.

-Mmm you're so wet San.

-Ughh

She was really turned on, her small moans, her soaked pussy, her heavy breathing, it was all a perfect combination.

I licked one of her lips and then the other, I started to run my tongue upside and down and then to her entrance, I insert my tongue slowly and moved it nicely and soft.

-Mmm yeah my baby!

Yeah, she called me her baby, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but her vagina. She grabbed the couch and I started to lick her clitt, she moaned like crazy, so I decided to insert a finger and she loved it. I sucked on her clitt and kept moving my finger, she was moaning and moaning and moaning, and I loved it.

I moved my tongue and fingers at the same pace, I wasn't really sure of what I was doing so I look at her without stopping my finger.

-How am I going?

-Perfect!

That was a good hint, she arched her back and could barely say "perfect" properly. I licked her clitt again and introduced another finger; she grabbed my hair moaning and pulled me closer to her. I sucked and flicked my tongue on her clitt and fucked her hard with my fingers until she came, I got all her juices on my nose, chin, lips and tongue, I was in heaven. I slowed down my fingers and gently pulled them out, and started to kiss her up her abs, and end up kissing her lips.

We lay down for about an hour, just doing nothing, she played with my hair and I ran my fingers trough her abs over and over again. She ordered pizza and after two slices I realize that was wrong. We shouldn't hang out and cuddle and talk, because it will be impossible for me to not have feelings for her, I mean, I still remember she called me her baby.

-What are you doing later San?

I asked as I washed the dishes I used.

-I have a meeting, work stuff

-Nice

-Thanks to you I won't be all stressed up, thank you

She smiled and took a plate away from my hand to wash it herself.

-You don't have to do this, I'll wash them, and if you have to go just do it, it's okay Blondie, pretty blondie.

I smiled and picked up my pierce and went to the door.

-Thanks for… everything, and the pizza.

-No worries bae

-Bye

-Bye bye..

I got out of her house and went home, it was a nice day, she made it nice, and the goodbye was perfect, casual, no strings attached, a little kiss would've been nice tho.

Who I was kidding? I was falling for her, I was falling hard! And I didn't know if I should hate it or loved it.

I went home and texted my brothers about my graduation watched a movie and fell asleep, the next day my sister Alex came over and we talked and shopped all day. And as soon as she went to her house I got a text from Santana:

S: Can I stop by your house today?

I was nicely surprised, I actually wanted her to come over, maybe stay the night.

Q: What a surprise, sure you can.

S: Be there in 15 ;)

I fixed my hair like three times and putted on some shorts, trying to look "casual" but when I heard the door I was panicking. I opened the door almost shaking.

-Hello San

I smiled at her and invited her to come inside.

-Were you busy? Because, I can come back later.

-It's okay, I'm glad you came actually

I was looking at her and smiling, I remembered what she said yesterday and she noticed that I was thinking on something.

-What are you thinking Q?

-Yesterday….

I smiled and she nodded, I think she knew what I was going to say.

-I heard you called me "your baby"

She bit her lip and smiled.

-Oh, did I?

-Yup, I heard it loud and clear…. But don't worry, I like it.

She was looking at the floor smiling and then she grabbed my face and kissed me nicely. I kissed her back and ran my hands trough her gorgeous hair. She stopped and looked at me, I just kissed her cheek and she smiled.

-What was that?

She asked with a cute voice and I was so blushed.

-I don't know.

-It's okay Quinn.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

-Now we're even.

She winked at me and I look down, I was really blushed. She lifted my face and gave me a nice kiss and I smiled a little.

-San… Don't…. Don't do that.

-Why? *kiss* I *kiss* know *kiss* you *kiss* like it.

-That's why, because I like it.

She blushed, smiled and then looked at me; I was too ashamed to look up. She just kept looking at me with a smile on her face.

-Don't look at me

I laugh a little, my face was read, I had feelings for her and know she knew it.

-Why not?

-Because

I smiled as my brains battled my feelings, but my brains loosed. So I hugged her and hid my face between her neck and shoulder. She hugged me too and laid her head on mine.

I had to do something because I was crushing on her, I was really enjoying that moment, and it shouldn't have been that way, or so I thought.

-Did I make a good job yesterday?

I asked getting out of the hug and she smiled.

-It was perfect Q.

-I'm glad you liked it

I really was.

-It was awesome.

-You deserved it, after that night in Scandals

I remembered our little scene in the bathroom and smiled, she did too.

-Yeah, I was a beast wasn't i?

-God yes

-I know, but you were outstanding as well.

-I couldn't let myself look like a noob.

-Well, you're not a noob, at all Q.

We laughed and moved to sit on the couch.

-You should open like, a school on how to have amazing lesbian sex.

-Oh yeah? Not that you need it Q, but if you want, we can practice.

She smiled at me and winked. She was fun, smart and sexy, perfect combination.

-I could use some practice. Let me know when you have time.

-For you, I always have time.

I bit my lip, I could just take her there on the couch but I wanted some time with her.

-Wanna go to the beach?

-Let's go!

-Do you have a bikini or should I borrow you one?

-I got one in the car, but I would like to wear something close to your underwear

I laughed a little and showed her the way to my room

-Just stay with your bra because my boobs are too little.

-I like your boobs

She said from the room. After a few minutes she came out of my room with only the bikini.

-How do I look?

She looked so fine. I was trying to talk but my mouth was resisting putting the words together.

-You… look... You... Good…. It fits great.

-I know

-You can keep it, looks better on you.

She smiled and I saw a little blush.

-Oww thank you.

I got on a white little bikini and we headed to the beach, we were listening music and chatting. It was really nice to spend time with her and there was something I really wanted to say to her, but I didn't know if it was a good time. Besides, she had a girlfriend and I got Britt so, I thought it was pointless, but that thought of telling her was going trough my mind and I couldn't stop it.

We got out of the car and the beach was pretty lonely, only for some kids playing around. We started to walk on the sand and talk. On our way to the beach I told her that I wanted to give her a kiss, but she had to decide where she wanted it.

-What are you thinking San? You seem very thoughtful

-I'm just wondering where I should get my kiss on.

-If one isn't enough, I can give you more, just ask for it.

-Grr… more, more.

I smiled and we sat on the sand. I was going to tell her, I thought this was the right moment.

-Can I tell you something?

-Tell me.

I was so nervous, I was nervous smiling; I couldn't put the words together easily.

-I don't know if it's okay for you to know this.

She was looking at me with such an interest; I took a deep breath and spilled out the words.

-You got something, I don't know what is it, but I'm fascinated over you…. But you're forbidden. You know?

She looked down.

-Forbidden?

-You have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend.

-Yup… that small detail.

-Almost nothing

-I know

There was some silence, not awkward silence, more like angst silence.

-What do you think San?

-Well, good/bad, I hate it, whatever we got girlfriends.

-We met on a bad time I guess.

-Yeah I guess.

-We should… change the subject.

-Yeah totally.

We talked about me liking dogs, and how she looked in my bikini and after like 15 minutes we decided to leave the beach, it was dark and cold.

I leaved her at her house, and then I went home, I was thinking that it was a bad Idea to tell her but it was already done.

Besides it was fair, she should know how I felt to decide what she wanted. I wasn't sure if I was going to see her again.

**So, what do you think? It was right for Quinn to tell her? Is it something only sexual? Do they have chemistry? What did Santana think?**

**Thanks for reading it, and any feedback helps a lot. Thank you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4: Quinny the Pooh

**Chapter 4: Quinny the Pooh**

**I saw a comment that says Brittany is girlfriend of Quinn & Santana, haha, I forgot to say that Rachel is Santana's girlfriend. **

**This is more like AU, just using the characters. **

**Well here's another chapter, hope you liked it.**

3 days past since I saw Santana and we haven't talk or text or anything. I kinda wanted to talk to her but Brittany came to my house and stayed two days, so she distracted me from calling her.

I actually needed her, I needed some girlfriend time, I needed to cuddle and talk and not simply have sex. Brittany was the sweetest person I knew, and when she was in a good mood she would instantly made me forget anything that makes me sad or bitter or whatever. I know her since we were 10, she and Samantha have been my best friends since then. It just happened that I fell in love with Britt. Samantha went to California and we haven't been very close like we used to, we were like the hottest threesome of WMHS.

They both really helped me when my parents died, if it wasn't for them I would've fallen in a very deep depression.

Well enough backstory, where was i? Oh yea, Britt and I were lying on the couch, she was stroking my hair a little and I was caressing her belly.

"I really missed this babe, I need my cuddle times with you like we used to"

"I missed this too Quinny, I'm going to hate college without you. But, can I tell you something?

"Sure babe, what is it?"

"You've been a little distant, I don't feel like I used to. I mean, I love you and everything but we lost some kind of connection"

"Well yeah, you've been going away for months, I'm always here you're the one who goes to other cities and doesn't have time for me."

"Don't say Quinny, I'll always have time with you"

"Not lately, you know it"

She stud up and took her coat, I thought she was leaving but she extended her hand to me.

"Come on Quinny the pooh let's go have a nice date"

She smiled at me and I stud up too. I couldn't resist her charm, she was too sweet but when she was mad she could be pretty hurtful.

We went to breadstix and had some dinner, then for an ice cream and a walk on the park.

"This is nice Britt; I needed a date with my girl"

We where walking and holding hands, I finish my ice cream and I saw something I didn't expect.

Santana, holding hands with another brunette, I tried to avoid her but Britt was walking exactly towards them.

"Hey, Quinn, hello, what a surprise"

"Oh, hi Santana, how you've been?"

"I can't complain. Oh shit how rude. Quinn, this is Rachel, my girlfriend. Rach this is Quinn, a friend of mine"

I let out a little laugh, like a seriously, this is your girlfriend? San could do a lot better. She was short, and ugly, with creepy eyes, she looked like thirty and she had a big ugly nose. My nose is perfect.

"Hello"

"Hi, nice to meet you Quinn"

Her voice was so annoying, ugh. I stared at Santana and she just smirked, I'm sure she knew what I was thinking of her girlfriend.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Quinn?"

"Oh, sure. This is Brittany my girlfriend"

They shook hands and everything.

"How did you two meet Quinn?"

"Ahhh, we…"

I didn't know what to say. I was blanked.

"She's a frequent client of my coffee shop"

"Yup, you know I love coffee"

"Yeah you do"

I was so relieved, I just wanted to go.

"Well, Rach & I got to go, so. Nice to meet you Brittany"

"Yeah, same"

Brittany was all serious, we almost didn't speak on our way home and as soon as we got there we fell asleep.

She went to her house the next day and 2 days later I got a text from Santana:

S: The other day was crazy. When can we meet?

I was thinking about not answering and just stop everything with her but after Britt's coldness that night I couldn't say no.

Q: Can I go to your house now?

S: Sure.

I put on some jeans and a blouse and went to her house. She opened the door for me and invited me to come in; we sat on the living room.

"How is everything going Q?"

"Nice I guess"

"How's everything going with your girlfriend?"

"Nice, nice, everything is good"

I lied.

"How bout yours San"

"I don't have one anymore"

My jaw dropped. Why would they break up? Did she realize how ugly she was?

"Why?"

"Well, she was cheating me with some boy. And well, I was cheating on her too"

She looked at me, I knew what she means.

"Do you miss her?"

"I guess I do, I got used to her"

"Yeah, I guess"

She looked sad and free at the same time. She was free finally, god what I'd give to be her only one.

"You know I like you, right San? You know that if I didn't have a girlfriend I would ask you to be my girlfriend, right? But… I have one"

"I know, and that's what depresses the most. But if someday you are free, and I'm free, something could happen. You know you enchanted me, and I love being with you, but I would never wish you any bad, or to Britt"

She looked like she really meant it. I wanted to break up with Britt right now and hug her and take away that little sad face.

"Neither do I, to you or your girlfriend…. Well ex-girlfriend. Maybe someday we get to be together"

She took my hand and smiled at me. We kept talking and it was starting to get dark outside. She made me a sandwich and I followed her to the kitchen.

"Let's do something today San"

"Yeah!, wait like what?"

"Surprise me"

She hugged me from behind; it was nice to feel her hands around my waist, feeling her close. God I missed her.

"Hmmm would you like to go to scandals, maybe?"

I could easily be her girlfriend, and be with her like 24/7

"Do I look okay with this clothes?"

"Hell yeah you do"

I smiled and fixed my hair while she put on some jeans and high heels, when she was on normal shoes she was a little shorter than me and I kinda like it, but with her high heels she looked taller and I liked that too. I liked everything of her to be honest.

"Let's go"

She walked to her car and opened the door for me, and it was very nice.

"Hope in lady"

I laughed a little and got in, then she got in too and started driving. I was looking at her trough the mirror, she looked flawless without even trying.

"Stop stalking me Fbray"

"Never Rivera"

I smiled and put some lipstick on looking at me in the mirror, she kept driving but I saw her looking at me, and then she bit her lip. She looked so sexy. I noticed she bit her lip because of me so I blew a kiss to a hot guy walking on the street just to tease her. She saw it and then looked back on the road, she seemed mad. I just smiled and laid my head on her shoulder and leaved a kiss on her neck. She smiled but, still mad she said.

"You should have done this with that guy"

I smiled, she was jealous

"It was a boomerang kiss, I send it to him but I came back to you"

She rolled her eyes

"Sure, it's better if you give it straight to me"

I waited till we got a red light and grabbed her face and kissed her slowly, she smiled and stopped the kiss when the green light appear to ruin the moment.

"You're crazy Fbray"

She kept driving and I rest my head on her shoulder, we looked like an incredible couple.

"Crazy for you, for sure"

I said it, and she was blushed to death, she looked so cute. We arrived to the bar and San got out of the car and opened my door.

"Thank you"

"You welcome baby"

I died every time she called me that. I held her hand and she walked in front of me to open the door and make a space trough the crowd. I loved how almost everyone drooled for her, she was too sexy for words. We walked to the bar and she gave me a bank.

"What do you want pretty?"

"Besides you? Vodka with orange juice, please"

She ordered the two vodkas "extra loaded" I chuckled.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"If it's what I need to make happen what happened the other time, well yes I do."

"We'll see"

I winked at her and the bartender gave us our vodkas.

"Cheers"

"Cheers"

We started to drink and after a few minutes of talking about how hot my ass looked in this jeans we finished our drinks and she took me to the dance floor.

We were dancing face to face, I loved how she looked in those jeans too, her hips looked so fucking sexy. A lot of girls, and bi boys were looking at her so I grabbed her hips and we danced closer.

"I love how everyone looks at you"

She came closer to me, our pelvises were against each other and she said in my ear.

"They think they can have us"

I just smiled and pulled her closer to me holding her hips and moving mine a little bit too sexual. I loved how it felt. She bit her lip and said in a very sensual voice.

"Mmmm baby, it is so hot when you move like this"

"Is it?"

I kept moving my hips making more pressure into her, she closed her eyes and put her head in my shoulder, she was really turned on.

"God yes"

She was so turned on, I ran my hand from her hips to her booty and she just bit her lip, closed her eyes and held a moan. I couldn't wait anymore, I took her hand and we starting to walk to the bathrooms. There were two girls in there, I rolled my eyes and started to fix my hair. She just looked at me waiting for the girls to go.

The girls got out of the bathroom and I locked the door and bit my lip. Santana was already sitting in the sink; I walked to her and ran my hands trough her legs. She opened her legs and threw her head back. I started to kiss her neck and cared her legs.

"What a beautiful pair of legs you have"

"Really?"

She said it in a low, raspy voice. I kissed one of her legs over her jeans.

"Perfect legs"

"Ugh"

She was so horny; she took one hand to one of her breast and squeezed it. I started to take of her jeans.

"Can they be mine for today?"

"They're all yours!"

I kissed her legs, alternating from one and the other and took my hand to her panties to take them off; she opened more her legs and helped to take them off. I took my hand to her vagina and started to rub it slowly.

"I love how wet you are"

"That's good because if you keep going like this I'll be wet for a while"

The music from the bar was very loud and we could hear it. Wet the bed from Chris brown was playing, I looked at her and kept rubbing her while I licked my lips.

"This song is from me to you"

She smiled and I got on my knees to kiss her legs, she held my hair. I parted her lips and ran my tongue on her vagina, she moaned really loud and I moaned when I tasted her. I was caressing her legs as I flick my tongue all over her vagina, sucking and licking on her center. All of her juices were on my mouth and jaw.

She was moaning even harder, I looked at her and she couldn't be sexier, I started to suck on her clitt and I held her hips because she started to move them.

"Ugh Quinn, you're so good, keep going baby"

I kept going and inserted two fingers in her; I was moving them hard and deep as I move my tongue on her clitt. And suddenly she came. My face was cover from her wetness. I licked her clitt until she relaxed and smiled to me.

"I guess scandal's bathroom is like our thing uh?

I stud up and lick my lips and helped her get dress.

"I guess it is"

That bathroom knew way too much about us. We went back to the dance floor for about 15 minutes and then I got a text from Kurt.

K: I got great news, I don't care what you're doing or who you're doing get you ass to my house rn.

I told Santana I needed to go and showed her the text and she drove me to Kurt's house and gave me a good night kiss. It felt like we just had a nice date but I didn't want to expect anything else from our… relationship.

I enter Kurt's house and he was there with balloons and a champagne bottle.

"Oh honey you need to take off that smell before Britt gets here"

"Oh god, is she coming?"

"Yeah, go wash yourself because you stink of sex and buzz, hurry up"

I smelled my blouse and I didn't smell anything but I went for a shower anyway. I had clothes on his house because I used to stay there a lot. When I went downstairs there was music and much more people than when I just got there.

I saw some friends from school and some of the cheerleaders. I thought I was never going to see this people after graduation. Then I saw a very upset Brittany sitting on a couch. I went there and sat next to her.

"Hello baby"

"Hi"

"Just hi? No kiss? No Quinny the Pooh?"

I pouted and she rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer. I followed her.

"Hey Britt what's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Suddenly I started to feel a lot of hugs and congratulations and I didn't know what was going on.

"What the fuck"

"You got into Yale silly, your mail came to my house, don't know why"

"I didn't even applied"

I didn't know what the fuck was going on, I didn't wanted to go to college anyway.

"Or you didn't tell me because you didn't wanted me to apply to the same school"

"No Britt, what the fuck, for real this has to be a joke"

I grabbed Kurt and took him to a private room.

"What the fuck is this?"

"You got into Yale, you're beginning classes until January not September like the rest of us, but hey Congrats!"

"You know I didn't applied to any shitty college"

"Yale is not shitty my dear"

"I don't care I'm not going to that place. Tell me why did this got into your mail"

"I kinda applied for you, and your brother cooper made sure you got in, but only because I love you and I wanted to take acting classes together and go to college parties and…. Everything"

I was so mad, I ripped that fucking accepting letter, and I went to my house, walking, it wasn't that far anyway, Brittany didn't even cared. And what the fuck was wrong with Kurt, I didn't need any fucking college. How did he dare?

The next day I was still mad and didn't know about Brittany so I texted Santana. After all she was single

Q: Can I come over?

S: You know you can J

Q: I'm on my way.

I really needed to see her, not only for the sex, I actually liked her company, she's great to talk to.

I arrived to her house and she let me in, we sat on the usual couch.

"What brings you here Q"

"I need some distraction"

"Well, here I am"

I smiled; it was so easy being with her.

"Were you busy or something?"

"Not at all. Can I tell you something Q?

"Sure"

"There's this blondie that drives me crazy, just remember her makes me hot"

I really hoped she was talking about me, so I sat closer to her.

"Oh, the same happens to me with a brunette; I wish I have her like 24/7"

"Ugh, you and me both"

"You should, grab that blonde girl and fuck her until you're so tired you can't do it anymore"

"Mmm, I really want that, that blonde is on my wish list"

"Just like the brunette, god the things I'd to her"

"We got a thing for those two uh? Can you excuse me for a bit Quinn, I need to find that Barbie. I can't wait" She got close to my ear

"I'm like super wet"

I was too, she stud up and walked to her room, I bit my lip and looked at her the followed her, she threw herself on my body and kissed me, of course I kissed her back.

"Mmm did you find your Barbie?"

She saw me as a Barbie, which was cute.

"Yeah I did"

She kissed my neck, and I let her, I liked a lot. Things heat up very quickly, suddenly I was against her and she was kissing my shoulders while I was taking off her shirt. She stopped kissing my neck and kissed my lips, it was a very wet kiss, not only because of how wet were we, but because her tongue was everywhere.

"You said you were wet?"

"Yeah, wanna see?"

Our breathing was uneven and I sure as hell wanted to see. She took my hand and got it into her pants, making me touch all her wet zone from above her panties. I just move three fingers trough all the wet zone and kissed her lips, she put her hand above mine and moved them together to create more friction I guess.

I looked for her clitt with my thumb which was easy to find because it was pulsating, begging for my touch, and I couldn't say no to that little bud, so I moved my finger in circles while I played with my tongue on Santana's mouth. She opened her legs, I was about to take out her panties but I liked this teasing game. I grabbed her leg with one hand and pulled it around my waist, without stopping my thumb I started to take off her pants with one hand, not an easy job by the way, because her hips wouldn't stop moving.

We kept kissing; she was already moaning on my lips, she desperately took off my shirt. I took of her panties right after and inserted two fingers, they got in pretty easy thanks to how wet she was. She was grabbing my back and even scratched it a little, but I'm into that so doesn´t matter. I moved my finger at a nice pace and couldn't help but grab her butt with one hand and squeeze it a little hard. She moved her hips needing more so I accelerate the rhythm of my fingers.

"Take off your blouse San, my hands are busy"

She did as I told and then took off her bra and mine too. The moment I saw her gorgeous breast I started to kiss them and moved my fingers faster. Her boobs are a big turn on for me. She was moaning, and I was licking her nipple and feeling how wet she was, can you imagine how I was? I almost came just for that image.

I kept licking on her nipple and grabbing her butt, and she kept moving her hips like crazy.

"Baby I'm gonna come"

I sucked on her nipple and leaved kisses down her abdomen while I took out my finger and got on my knees. I kissed all the wetness from her inner tight and she opened more her legs. After that I licked all her vagina, my mouth was covered from her juices. She pulled my hair and pulled me closer to her, I was licking everything I could.

I sucked on her clitt and then I felt how she came all over my mouth, I taste all of her delicious juices. I licked everything and got up to kiss her. She kissed me back and after 5 minutes of kissing we went to her bed.

"Boy, doing it stand up is really tired"

"It is"

"If you don't have to go anywhere we can take a nap"

She smiled at me while she was lying on her bed, I couldn't say no to that. So I laid on her bed and fell asleep easily.

**So, how was it? What do you think? Do they look cute sleeping together? Yes they do. What do you think of Brittany? Quitt? **

**I love reviews, reviews gives me joy. So please comment what you think, and if I need to work on something please say it, any feedback helps.**


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid me

**Chapter 5: Stupid Me**

**I don't know if I forgot to tell you Quinn is not Fabray is Fbray, & Santana is not Lopez, is Rivera, I don't know why: A**

**So, now Santana is single, but Quinn still has Brittany, sucks.**

**Oh, I want to thank you for all the reviews, and follows and favorites, you make me wanna write, and I apologize for every typo and everything, I still don't have a beta, so if anyone is interested, send a pm.**

4 days after the day I saw Santana I decided to go to the park for a walk, my brother called me, he was mad because I didn't wanted to go to Yale, Brittany and Kurt didn't called me, and I didn't called them either, it was a tough week and I really needed a distraction.

So it was around 5 P.M. and I was just walking on the park and thinking until I heard an annoying voice.

"Quinn! Quinn!"

I turned around and it was Santana's creepy ex-girlfriend

"Oh, hey, Regina right?"

"Rachel"

"Right, uhm, hi"

"I guess Santana told you that she broke up with me?"

"No, we haven't talk since the other day when me & my girlfriend ran into you"

"Oh, well, she broke up with me, do you mind take a walk with me?"

I fucking mind!

"Sure"

In about 2 minutes of talking I was already killing her in my mind. She was telling me why she cheated on her, and how much she loved her, and told me a lot of details of their sex life that I didn't need to know. And she told me about Santana dating a guy named Noah, my heart just felt broken, but we weren't dating or anything so I had to stick to that.

After 10 minutes I was so over.

"You know what, I'll help you get back with her, but I really have to go"

I was even more sad and mad, now lying on my bed, at fucking 6:00 PM. My head hurt like a bitch and to make it worse Santana called me. I didn't wanted to hear about her, she was dating a dude, how many people have she been screwing besides me?

She called again and I answered, I didn't want her to know I was mad.

"Hello San, how are you?"

"Thinking about you, I haven't see you in a while"

"Yeah, I've been a little busy. Guess who I talk to today?"

"Who"

"Rachel"

"Did you talk?"

"She told me about Noah"

"He's not like…. Serious you know?"

"Do you still love her Santana?"

"It's more like I'm used to her, but I saw a picture of her and her boyfriend and ugh, it just makes me jealous"

"That means you still have feelings for her"

"Ugh, I guess"

"She doesn't love her boyfriend, you know?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I just noticed, now go for her, get her back, have some make up sex and everything"

"I will"

She said with a happy voice, I wanted to just fucking die.

"If you ever want a threesome, I'll be here, although no, forget it, I wouldn't like to see he naked, god, no, we'll talk later"

I hung up, and just closed my eyes. I hated my self; I hated how I was living. I was always alone and that really depressed me. I was thinking in break up with Brittany, stop everything with Santana, pack up and leave to Los Angeles with my brother. I really needed to be around people, I really needed a family, I was alone, now I understand my sister Alex, she's younger than me but she lives with her boyfriend at the age of 16, and now I get it, she got tired of being alone. Now I just wanted someone who could make me feel loved, and who can spend a lot of time with me, someone to cuddle and sleep with. I hated being alone. I really did.

3 days went by and I was ready to call my brother, so I did. He didn't answer but I left a message.

"Bro, my best bro, I kinda need you right now, I know Hollywood needs you too but, can you call me when you have time?"

He was some kind of actor; he appeared in a lot of TV. Shows such as CSI, Bones, white collar, but he always had small rolls, he was handsome so he had some jobs but never as stellar, just like a random handsome guy in a bar or something, so he wasn't famous, like at all, but he thought he was.

He called me the next day at 3:00 A.M. I wasn't going to answer but I really needed to talk to him.

"Hmm, hello" My voice was raspy and super sleepy.

"Hello sis, how are you, I just heard you message, I'm sorry I didn't called you earlier."

"It is early Coop"

"Oh sorry sis did I woke you up? I forgot that here is earlier. Hey I got a small part in a new series, make sure to watch it"

"Yes coop, I will"

"Well, thanks for all the support, I love you"

"Don't talk to me like if I was your fan or something, it's annoying."

"Whoa, calm your shit sis, why did you want me to call you if you're gonna be like this"

"I missed you, isn't that reason enough?"

"I guess"

"Well I wanted to ask you for a favor"

"There it is"

He was stupid like that, he always made me get mad, but I love him so much.

"Can you just fucking listen for once?"

"Hey, we don't say those words in this family"

"What family Cooper? I don't really feel like I have a family lately"

"Oh Quinny don't say that, you know I'm always available for you"

"No you're not. Oh I just remember, why the fuck would you and stupid Kurt applied to Yale for me? What is wrong with you?"

"With me? What is wrong with you? How do you think you'll manage more than 22 hotels all around the world without a college degree?

"You didn't even go to college, besides I trust George, he is managing the hotels"

"And that's why I don't own any hotel"

"Look, I won't go to college and I don't wanna live with you anymore. I'd say I see you later but you're never good enough to visit your sisters so, just bye."

"You wanted to live with me?"

"I kinda did, yeah"

"Well why you didn't tell me?"

"Because you don't fucking listen"

"Look, I can send someone for you, I'll make space in the guest room, and I'll find you a college here in Los Angeles"

"Stop talking about fucking college, I don't want any, and I don't wanna live with you anymore period"

"You're hurting my feelings Quinn"

"You're such a baby"

"And you're a bitch"

"You can't call me that, you're old. Get some fucking real job!"

"Now you're just being mean"

"I'm gonna hung up"

"Not if I do it fi-"

I hung up first, I won. He was always like that, I loved him but he drove me insane every time, when we were little he would made me cry just to bring me his special: Chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and 3 Hershey's chocolates on top.

I went to sleep right after I hung up, and by 10:00 A.M. a text message woke me up.

"Cooper: I love you sister, you know I do, and if I could I would send you your chocolate ice cream. I would love it if you come here to live with me, so think about it."

It made my morning, so I just woke up, had a milkshake and some pancakes and called some people from the hotels, everything was going right so I didn't have to worry. My day was good, until I got a phone call from Santana.

"Hello San"

"Hi Q, is it okay that I call, right?

"Sure, you're welcome on my phone"

"I got back together with Rachel"

Why would she even call me to say that? I didn't give a shit about her ugly girlfriend. But I was so weak that if she asked me to go to her house, I would.

"Damn, that's great, I'm really happy for you, I wanted you all for myself but I'm happy for you, she makes you happy and shit" I wasn't happy at all.

"You know I'm yours Quinn" My heart stopped "Thank you, if you didn't tell me about Rachel this wouldn't have happened" I hated my self

"Yay"

"Someday we will be single Quinn, and you'll be my little girlfriend, whom I won't cheat on, and you'll be my princess and I will give you tons and tons of kisses"

How come I not fall for her? Fuck

"Someday, let's change subject, because I'm starting to believe that"

"How is everything with Britt?"

"I haven't talk to her"

"You seem upset can I come to your house?"

"Sure, I'll make something to eat"

"Perfect"

I went to shower and putted on some jeans and a blouse. I did spaghetti because I sucked at cooking and this is the only thing I could cook. An hour later Santana showed up to my house, she was looking perfect as always, I served her a plate of spaghetti and orange juice and we started eating.

"This tastes good"

"I'm glad you like it because I can't cook anything else"

She chuckled and she looked adorable as always, we talked for about half an hour, she was holding my hand every once in a while and I know she was all sweet because she wanted to get me into bed, but I wanted too so I just played along.

After we finish eating we went to watch a movie, we were sitting on the couch and Santana was hugging me, the movie was super boring so I turned of the T.V.

"Does Rachel know you are here?"

"God no"

"If you love her why are you here and not with her?"

"I don't know, I guess is not the same, I still care for her but I don't trust her, and she doesn't trust me either, I'm actually thinking why did I got back to her, I mean, she doesn't worth it" she kissed my forehead "You worth it, you are beautiful and sweet, and super hot"

"Gosh, why aren't you my girlfriend"

"Maybe I'm not your girlfriend but inside here, there's only you and me" She cared my cheek "We can do whatever we want"

I just looked at her like she was the only one in the world and couldn't help but kissed her; she just smiled and kept the kiss. We made out for about 15 minutes, she had me all worked up so I carry her to my room.

"You don't weight a pound"

"You haven't carry me when I eat ice cream"

"I'll carry you after a lot of things"

Santana bit her lip looking at me

"God you drive me crazy"

I laid her on my bed and I laid between her legs, I looked at her, and I just couldn't stop thinking that I could be with her, I'd love to sleep with her and wake up together every morning.

I got closer to her and kissed her softly, she kissed me back and ran her hands on my back, I kept the kiss soft and nice, I couldn't stop thinking on how much I liked her, I had this huge crush on her and it just got worse every time I kissed her, but I was too weak to stop her, I actually believed we could be together and be happy.

We kept making out, she grabbed my face and cared my cheek, she just kept making me fall for her, I needed her, I actually needed her.

She looked in my eyes and took of my shirt, I knew she was being sweet and cute just to have sex with me but god I loved it.

I cared her leg and couldn't help but move my hips rubbing my pelvis against her, she moaned and hugged my back with her legs, so our bodies were closer. She moved her hips along mine and I started kissing her neck, which was one of my favorite things, kissing her beautiful neck and that precious skin. She tangled her fingers on my hair and with her other hand she got rid of my bra and unzip my jeans, I took of her shirt and grabbed her hand to put it on one of breast. She played with my nipple and her thumb as she started to lick the other one; I just moaned at the feeling and started rubbing her vagina with my hand above her jeans.

She unzipped her jeans; she really wanted me to touch her so I just had to do it. I got my hand inside her pants and felt how wet she was.

"Someone is wet"

"A lot"

Santana said while she bit her lip. She was ready for me so I took of her jeans and kissed her abdomen, my fingers were wet because of her so I took two fingers into my mouth looking at her. Her face was priceless, she looked super horny, she couldn't keep her eyes out of my fingers.

"God, do it again Quinn"

I loved to please her so I did as she told, I got two fingers inside of her panties and took them off all coated from her wetness. I ran my tongue all along my fingers and then inserted them on my mouth. Santana looked like she was already having an orgasm, she opened her mouth like asking me to taste herself, so I inserted my fingers into her mouth and her moan was some sexy shit I'll never forget.

I just couldn't stop my self, and started to touch myself while she got my fingers in and out of her mouth, the image was crazy sexy. I was so wet just for seeing her, and to add it, she squeezed one of my boobs, I just moaned and kept touching myself, feeling her expert tongue on my fingers was only turning me on even more.

Suddenly I felt her hand in my vagina and her lips kissing mine.

"You are really wet too baby"

Her voice drove me crazy, after our little finger thing she went down on me, and I went down on her, and she went to her house.

I hated this crush because I loved having sex with Santana, and when she leaved it was cool, I was satisfied, had some nice orgasms and great sex, but when I wanted to cuddle or sleep or something she wasn't there. And I said to myself I didn't even wanted her to be there after sex, but the truth is that I would've died just to take a nap with her, cuddle and spoon her.

After like an hour of laying on bed naked thinking about how bad I wanted to take a nap with Santana I decided to call Britt. I felt like an awful human being, because I was calling my girlfriend to come over and take a nap with me just after I had sex with my crush, only because said crush wouldn't stay over.

After the phone rang 3 times I reached her voice mail, so that means she hung up on me, I called her again and I was surprised when she answered, her voice sounded like she was crying.

"What the fuck do you want Quinn"

"Whoa babe, are you still mad because of the thing at Kurt's house"

"Don't call me babe, not anymore" Her voice was breaking.

"Wait, what's going on Britt?"

"People told me, that they've seen a Brunette coming to your house, I didn't believed them" My heart stopped for a moment, she knew "I didn't want to think of you cheating on me, we were having problems, but I really thought of you and me lasting forever"

I felt tears running from my eyes. That was it, Britt knew, I fucked it up.

"Britt, I do-"

"Don't talk" I could almost hear how disappointed she was. "You were my high school sweetheart, my first real love, and I would never think that you, off all the people in the world would hurt me this much, I trusted you, I trusted you Quinn. That's why I never asked you about the brunette, even when we met at the park I trusted you"

"Britt I'm so sorry" I was crying, I could barely talk, I loved Britt for real, things changed between us a few months ago, but I loved her.

"If you're sorry how do you think I am? I came to your house and hour ago, with a fucking giant teddy bear and a lot of fucking roses to celebrate our first anniversary" Fuck, it was our anniversary. "And right after I got out the car I saw you kissing your so called friend Santana and then saw her going outside the house" She couldn't keep talking, she was crying and it was breaking my heart. I was the reason why the sweetest person I knew was crying. I was the one who broke her heart even though I once told her I would never do that. I was a piece of shit.

"Brittany, I know anything is going to solve this, I know I fucked it up, and that anything I say will fix this, but I want you to know that I really lov-"

"Don't even say it Quinn, you don't love me, you never did. I don't wanna know about you anymore. I'll get out of your life and I hope you get out of mine too. You hurt me Quinn. I never wanna see you again"

She hung up and I burst into tears. Now I had no one. I hurt one of the most important persons in my life. The one who helped me get through my parents death. There was no doubt of how much of a douche bag I was.

3day went by, I just got out of bed to eat and go to the bathroom, I didn't even shower. All I did was cry on my bed, reading old letters from Britt. Looking at pictures of us, in the yearbook, in my cellphone, right next to my bed. Brittany wasn't only my girlfriend, she was my best friend, and now she was gone.

When I finally got out of bed and showered I thought that it was actually good. Now I was single and available for Santana, although she wasn't for me. I knew all I was is a good fuck. But if by any chance she really liked me, and leaved Rachel, we could be something.

I really missed Britt but I couldn't let my self get depressed.

**So, Quinn was a bit of a jerk right? Though Britt never visited her or so, she had it coming.**

**What do you think is going to happen with Quinn & Santana?**

**Also what would you like to happen? Any ideas you have please comment them. I love reading reviews, so please say what do you think so far? Should I continue? **

**And if I need to fix something just tell me and I will do it, your reviews help a lot. Thank you so much.**

**And also, I still need a beta, so if anyone is interested PM me please**


End file.
